


Drafts

by softheathen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, M/M, like stuff that i'm actually not gonna finish, so like, these are super unfinished, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheathen/pseuds/softheathen





	

Thin legs tread a troubled path beyond the street of the only expanding schoolyard. A soft yelp falling from plump lips as an even smaller body is pressed against the creaking chain-link. A soft kiss is pressed against even softer lips in return, a mindless arm snaking its way around a waist. Cold air pressed against aching toes, the taller boy realized as he littered kisses against the smaller boy’s throat; that he just might need new shoes. 

The cotton candy hair of the taller of the two stood out in the quiet air, taking the focal point away from the darkened blue skies. With ease, the smaller boy ran his fingers through the pale pink, earning a soft hum in response. “I shouldn’t find you as pretty as I do.” 

“I know.”

“Josh?” 

“Yes, Tyler?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

And as if the world couldn’t be cruel enough, Josh tripped over a crack in the ground and found himself sprawled across the concrete. Choked laughter leaving his lips as Tyler leaned down to brush the softened dirt from his cheekbones. 

“As do I.” 

\--

Metallic motions of the same fence could be heard over every soft gust of wind that blew through the sky. Cotton candy hair mussed in every which direction as the sun began to fall downwards in the sky. Kisses were placed purposefully, never intended to leave a mark. But the outcome of this all seemed inevitable. 

While the boys were somewhat hidden, their eyes told their fear. The checking over shoulders every passing glance, the flinch at every crack of a branch from the squirrels that had built their nests high within the boughs of trees. It was written in the stars and programmed into their brains. That what they were doing was wrong, something to be feared. But every moment Tyler spent wrapped up in Josh’s arms he wished something could change. That the weight of the world would come crushing down on anything but his own chest. 

All they had left were silent kisses shared in parking lots, behind parked cars or deep in the forest where the cracks in the ground shone muddy inclines deep enough to swallow their feeble bodies whole. 

Tyler wouldn’t change it for the world. 

\--

“You’re not to be seen around him again, are we clear?” 

The words were like knives carving into the sharpened inclines of Josh’s hips, pulling him deeper into the abyss that his mind and his heart feared the most. His father’s hands wrapped tightly around his wrists, pressing them firmly into the concrete backdrop behind them. His breath caught in his throat, his words refusing to force their way to the surface. 

He shook his head, his pale pink hair matted with dirt from the trip he had taken when Tyler’s words rang through his head. His father’s eyes caught flame, pressing a firm hand against the middle of Josh’s chest and pushing him towards the concrete wall. A gasp left Josh’s lips as he pushed back, trying to escape from the hands that held him hostage against the cold wall. 

“If we are not clear, I want you out of this house. Don’t you fucking dare come back.” 

\--

When the shrill ring of the doorbell rang through the dead silence of Tyler’s house, he knew something was wrong. His body falling from a comfortable slouch into an aching rigidness. He stared towards the door, his hands pressed firmly to his sides as he listened, waited. The caramel voice of Tyler’s mom spread through the air, a soft call of his name that had Tyler on his feet in seconds. He didn’t think twice before dashing out of his rooms and down the stairs. 

“Josh?” 

Tyler soon found his body pressed tightly against Josh’s, his arms wrapping firmly around the taller boy’s waist as he rubbed his piano hands across the softened fabric of Josh’s thin t-shirt. Tyler’s mom made her way out of the room, understanding that silence for the two boys was the thing most necessary at this moment. 

Tyler had never found himself more thankful. 

\--

Tyler let out a soft sigh of relief when he realized that the steady streams of fiery water had eased their cascading down Josh’s puffy cheeks.


End file.
